


Happy New Years

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy New Year!!, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He regrets celebrating New Years outdoors.Especially since he knew that he’d lose you in the process. But he always loved seeing the affection in your eyes every year.





	Happy New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

If you asked Tsukishima, he hated celebrating the New Years. Not because of the fireworks, or even because of the ridiculous happiness syndrome during New Years; it was the crowd of people that went to the countdown. It was the amount of people that had separated you from him.

There was less than an hour left for 2017. “It’d be fun!” You had told him, but he should have known it would be a horrible idea. You were much shorter than he was, and you were always the better one at weaving through the crowds of people. He had thought he was holding onto your hands tightly, but perhaps not tightly enough as he scowled at the sea of people.

Damn it, [F/N]. He forcefully made his way through the crowd as he held his phone tightly against his ear. Though all he heard was ringing, ringing, and ringing. He sighed and left you another voicemail. He slips his phone back into his pocket and mumbled, “Where are you?”

“Kei!”

It was faint, but he’d never miss the sound of your voice. He heard it daily, whether it was laced with adorable grogginess or low sleepiness; he’d recognize it. His head whipped around until he saw you frantically waving at him from the edge of the crowd. He, as carefully as he tried to, carefully and politely get through the crowd.

As soon as he gets through, his hand is on your wrist and he tugs you towards him. There’s a scowl on his handsome face and he growled, “Where did you go?”

“I’m not sure,” you answered honestly and you slowly wrapped your arms around his waist. You can hear the exasperation in his voice and he softly whispered into your ear, “Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

You nodded and slowly retracted your arms around to shift them around his neck. He savors this moment and you mumbled into his scarf, “I’m sorry.”

He pulled back and gently flicked your forehead and smirked, “You better be. You know-”

His voice is cut off with the sound of the fireworks, and his gaze momentarily glanced over to the dazzling bright lights. But just as he did, he notices the way the fireworks illuminated your features. It was dazzling, and he quickly blocked your view and his lip brushed against yours briefly before pulling away.

Your eyes widened and he’s amused to see the surprise and love in your eyes. He leaned over and softly whispered, “Happy New Years, [F/N].”

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY FINISHING THIS MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT OVER HERE IN PST.
> 
> But HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!
> 
> May 2018 treat you guys kindly!!


End file.
